


Panic! At the disco

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Paranoia, Whumptober 2020, non con drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac has some side effects from the drugs that were administered to him while he was taken.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Panic! At the disco

The moment Jack bursts through the reinforced door and his eyes fall on Mac, relief washes over him. He has his kid back. Mac is huddled in the back corner, but he is alive, all the rest is unimportant right now. Jack kneels next to Mac, slowly extending his hand. Mac hasn´t moved at all. He can see the irregular breathing pattern.

‘Hey Mac, it’s me, Jack.’

When Mac doesn´t move, he extends his hand and gently touches Mac’s shoulder. It causes a flinch and Mac tries to press himself further in the corner.

‘Hey Mac, can you look at me?’

It takes a lot of cajoling before Mac slowly uncurls. Jack slowly takes his chin and lifts his face so he can look Mac in the yes. The unfocused blown pupils tell him enough. He waits for the medics to arrive, thrusting that his team takes care of all the goons they encountered, trying to extract Mac. When the medics arrive, they take vitals before deciding to take Mac to the waiting helicopter. Mac is combative, clearly not tracking what is happening and Jack quickly lifts Mac and carries him to the helicopter, earning himself a couple of bruises and scrapes from Mac who resists his touch. Jack continues to softly talk to Mac, reassuring him, until they have him on the stretcher in the helicopter where he helps the medics restrain Mac. Although he hates doing this to Mac, it is the only safe option to transfer him to medical, without him hurting himself or them. Mac isn´t having any of it and keeps struggling and calling out for Jack to help him. Not realizing Jack is sitting next to him. It breaks Jack’s heart.

* * *

Jack rubs his eyes. They burn from exhaustion. He has been sitting next to Mac’s bed in medical for hours. Mac is detoxing from whatever they gave him during his captivity and it isn´t pretty. Mac begs and pleads and it hurts Jack more than anything that has ever happened. They have Mac in five point restraints and are monitoring him continuously.

Doc Carl expects the worst will be over tomorrow as most of the drugs are then expected to be metabolized.

* * *

When Mac wakes he feels off, he can´t tell what it is, precisely, but it is a strange feeling. The moment he stirs Jack lifts his head. He was probably sleeping.

‘Hey Mac, how are you feeling?’

‘Why am I restrained?’

‘You weren’t completely with us kid, so we had to prevent you hurting yourself and the nice docs and nurses.’

Mac’s look gets a guilty streak.

‘It’s OK Mac, nobody blames you, they pumped you full of drugs and we were really out of it.’

Mac nods, ‘can I get some water?’

‘Sure,’ Jack pours a glass and holds it to Mac’s lips so he can drink.

‘I will call the doc so he can takes those restraints off, not even I have a key to them, so…’

Why is Jack lying to him, he can takes those restraints off of him. He always has one of them on his keychain, just in case. There must be something he isn´t telling him. Maybe they don´t trust him anymore. Maybe they think he cracked and gave them valuable information. Question is what they will do with him, transfer him to some black site? What if he is already there? No, he recognizes the tile in the ceiling where it is chipped, this is medbay 1.

‘Mac, you with us kid? I called the doc, he will be here any minute.’

‘Sorry, I’m just tired.’

‘I can imagine.’

Doc Carl enters the room, ‘Hi Mac, how are you feeling?’

‘Good.’

The doctor starts taking vitals and checks Mac’s reflexes and seems happy,’ if you are feeling well, I am ready to discharge you, Mac. You need plenty of rest, but I think you will rest easier at home than here.’

‘Thanks doc, think you can get me out of these?’ Mac lifts his hands an inch of the bed to indicate the restraints.’

‘Of course.’ Doc Carl takes a key out of his pocket and unfastens the locks of the restraints.

Mac sits up and stretches, ‘can I go to the bathroom?’

‘Sure, just get up and wait a second to see if you are stable on your legs.’

Mac does as he is told and when he feels good, he walks to the bathroom. When he washes his hands he looks in the mirror and stares in shock at his image. His reflection moved and he is quite sure he didn´t move. Splashing some water in his face, he quickly finishes and walks into the room.

‘You are a bit pale, kid.’ Jack remarks.

Mac waves it off, ‘yeah, tired, please take me home.’

‘Sure thing hoss, get dressed and we will go home.’

* * *

Mac is surprised to see he was really in Medbay 1 of medical. He really thought they had already shipped him off to some god forsaken hole. In the car he starts to wonder if Jack is going to take him home or … no, Jack would never do that to him. But what if the higher brass have decided he is compromised and no longer valuable?

He starts when fingers are snapped in front of his face.

‘Are you alright kid?’

‘Yeah, sorry, just tired.’

Mac looks around, and in the side mirror to check if they are followed. He can’t see any specific car, but for some reason he has a feeling that they are being followed.

‘That’s understandable. But if something feels off let me know, OK, those were some heavy duty drugs, kid.’

‘Yeah.’

Once again, Mac is surprised to see that Jack really drove him home. When he enters the house, he looks for Bozer.

‘Bozer went to that film convention, remember?’

‘Of course.’

Jack goes into the kitchen and Mac goes to check all the windows.

‘What’s up hoss?’

‘Nothing.’

He walks up to the fridge and takes a bottle of water, carefully checking the lid, to see if it was opened before. When he is fairly sure it hasn’t, he cracks it and gulps the water down. He can see Jack watching him in the corner of his eye.

‘You don’t have to stay Jack, you heard doc Carl, I’m alright.’

‘Yeah, I heard him.’

It irks Mac the way Jack insinuates something.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘Nothing, like I said, I heard that you were going to be alright, but since Bozer is not home, I thought I would stay with you and make sure you have everything you need. You also hear the doc saying you are not allowed to drive for forty eight hours.

‘Well, Bozer left me enough food for the rest of the week, so I will be fine. Please go home Jack, I am tired so I will be sleeping most of the day anyway. If it will make you feel better, come back tomorrow.’

Mac can see he hurt Jack’s feeling, but he sucks it up and after saying goodbye, Jack leaves the house and drives off.

He takes a deep breath and decides a shower will be nice, after the hospital bed. He turns on the water while he undresses and gets in the shower, once the water is steaming. Once he stands under the hot water, closing his eyes, he relaxes. He still is not sure why he reacted so rudely to Jack. He only wanted to help. He should call him and apologize. But all of a sudden, he feels exposed and vulnerable standing here naked in the shower. Someone is watching him and he quickly turns off the water and steps out. He is alone in the room and the door is closed. Strange, he could have sworn someone was watching him. Wrapping the towel around him, he moves to his bedroom, taking some comfy clothes and walking to the freezer to see what Bozer left him. He decides for the lasagna and lets it defrost in the microwave before heating it.

He turns on the television while he eats his lasagna but the feeling creeps in someone is watching him. Is Murdoc up to one of his games. He gets up to check all the doors and windows, but they are all closed.

Or maybe it is the ghost, he also put a camera in here once, so Mac starts checking the house but can’t find anything. It should reassure him, but for some reason it doesn´t. There are eyes on him, he can feel them burning into his back. Suddenly he is on edge, his fight or flight instincts kick in. he must be prepared for something, everything. Every moment in his life is dangerous. He takes his phone to call Jack but he can feel someone is watching him over his shoulder. He turns around to check, but there’s nothing. He turns around again. He can’t keep still. If he doesn´t keep moving, they can get to him when he is vulnerable.

Why would he want to call Jack, he is only being nice so He will trust him. Make him let his guard down so he can get to him. Jack is part of this.

* * *

Jack stops in front of his apartment building, something isn´t right, he can’t point out what exactly, but Mac was off, and more off than can be explained by being held or being drugged. He has seen the kid drugged, and it was never like this.

He starts the engine again and drives back to Mac. When he wants to open the door, it is locked. Mac never locks his door, so he pulls out his gun and takes the key he was given when they first arrived back Stateside. Opening the door, it is quiet, too quiet.

‘Mac? Are you in here kid?’

He slowly walks into the house, listening. He can hear someone moving around.

‘Mac? Is that you, come on kid, it’s Jack.’

‘Jack?’ It sounds more like a whimper and Jack is immediately on high alert.

‘Where are you Mac?’

He follows the sound and he quickly locates it to Mac’s bedroom. Mac is curled up in the corner, behind a desk he somehow moved, so he could fit behind it.

‘What are you doing there Mac?’

‘There are watching me.’

‘Who?’ Jack is still on high alert scanning his surroundings.

‘Them.’

‘Who Mac?’

A whimper escaped Mac, ‘you’re one of them, aren´t you?’

‘What are you talking about Mac? You’re scaring me, kid.’

Jack can see Mac is looking over his shoulder when he starts to tremble, he turns around ready to face whoever is standing behind him, but there is nobody.

‘OK Mac, I think we need to make a trip back to medical.’

‘I can´t!’

‘Mac, kid, I think the drugs haven´t cleared your body just yet and you need medical attention. Do you trust me?’

Mac seems to be thinking about it, which isn’t a good sign. He needs to think of a plan when Mac decided he doesn’t trust him.

‘I know I do trust you, but…’

‘But… what?’

‘Something in me tells me not to.’

‘Mac that is still the drugs talking. Please come with me.’

Mac gives him a small nod and Jack immediately grabs his keys.

‘Let’s go.’

Mac stiffly follows Jack to his car and but then hesitates to get in it.

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Phoenix medical kid.’

‘Not to some red house or black site?’

Jack looks confused, ‘no of course not. Kid what has gotten into you? I wouldn’t do that to you.’

Once they start driving, Mac’s leg bounces up and down with nervous energy that can’t go anywhere. Mac keeps looking for his shoulder and Jack can it himself that he didn´t see that when they drove home. He should have noticed. Once they arrive back at medical, another doctor is on call but he was briefed by doc Carl, so he immediately starts IV’s so he can flush whatever is still in Mac’s system if he needs to. He draws blood and has it rushed analyzed and all they can do now is wait.

Jack can’t believe he didn’t pick on Mac’s hyper awareness earlier. He is constantly moving, checking whether someone is looking at him. He doesn’t trust the medical staff, that much is clear as well. So when the doc enters with the test results, Mac is ready to bail. It turns out that the drugs have been broken down in Mac’s system, but some of them have residual effects like paranoia. The doctor is fairly certain they will be able to get rid of the side effects, but it may take longer than they anticipated at first. The IV’s are started and with Jack’s consent and Mac not knowing, a sedative is added. It doesn’t take long before Mac starts to nod off and Jack makes sure he is comfortable before he goes completely limp.

‘It is for the best Jack, this way, he will sleep through the worst of it.’

‘I agree.’

But that doesn’t make it feel better.


End file.
